A Mom For Christmas
A Mom For Christmas is a 1990 fantasy/comedy television film directed by and starring . Based on the book A Mom by Magic by , it originally aired on on December 17, 1990. Synopsis The story revolves around 11-year-old Jessica (Juliet Sorcey), whose mother died when she was three. Her father, Jim (Doug Sheehan), is a workaholic with little time for her and hasn't been able to spend time with her since his wife's death 8 years prior and still seems to be mourning her. Just before Christmas, Jessica wins a free wish from a wishing well. Her wish for a mother for Christmas is granted by Philomena (Doris Roberts) and Amy (Olivia Newton-John), a department store mannequin, is brought to life to be a mom for Jessica. However, there is a catch and she can only be that until Christmas Eve. To clear up any confusion for Jim, Amy claims herself to be a nanny from Australia hired to help care for Jessica while he's at work and she is given a spare room on top of the garage. Amy and Jessica get along until they suffer a brief misunderstanding. Jessica briefly wants to take back the wish and sees Amy go lifeless from her bedroom window. Horrified, she runs out in the rain and up the stairs to Amy's room, frantically knocking on her door. She opens it and Jessica is relieved to see her fine as she is ushered in. The next day, she visits Philomena at the department store to see if she could take back the original wish. She wants Amy to stay with them forever because Jim has grown fond of her and she can't bear to lose another mother. Philomena wishes she could help alter the wish, but shows Jessica what Amy will be up against if she isn't there to save her and the other mannequins. The store is planning to replace all the mannequins with faceless ones. Philomena tells Jessica there is only one way to avoid this and if she really wants to save Amy, they must act fast and join hands with her. That isn't the only thing Amy is up against. An inquisitive store detective suspects her of taking a missing Santa mannequin (needed for Jessica's Christmas pageant) from there and questions her. However, her mannequin friends come to her aid, especially a male one dressed as a driver who warns him to keep his distance from her. She and the Santa mannequin both help Jessica overcome her stage fright and put on a convincing performance that wows the crowd. Jim takes a picture of her, his first one of her since her mother died. Christmas Eve and Philomena is late performing the ritual needed to save Amy so she has to return to the store. Jessica recruits Jim to help save her and they head there. By the time they get there, they see that Amy has turned back into a mannequin and Jessica throws herself at her. She begs Jim to grab Amy's hand and he reluctantly does so. The ritual works and Amy is brought back to life before them. They head for home and her mannequin friends wish her the best of luck in her new life, while the store detective is awakened by Philomena using her magic feather duster. The film ends with a Christmas picture of Jim, Amy, and Jessica. Availability As of 2012, the Walt Disney Company holds the video distribution rights to the film. On October 21, 2008, it was released on DVD as a Disney Movie Club exclusive. Cast External links * Category:Movies Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Films and specials based on books Category:1990 releases Category:Comedy Movies Category:Award winners